1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and device for displaying an image, and more particularly, to a method and device for recognizing and displaying a main portion of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of electronic devices such as digital cameras, camcorders, smartphones, etc., users may more easily and conveniently capture and manage a digital image. Users may directly capture an image by using an electronic device for themselves or manage images received through the Internet and/or the like by using an electronic device.
However, when a plurality of images are displayed in an electronic device, sizes of the plurality of images are reduced and displayed. As a size of an image is reduced, a larger number of images are displayed in a display of an electronic device at one time, but it is difficult for a user to check content included in a corresponding image. Also, as a size of an image is reduced, content emphasized by a user in a corresponding image cannot be effectively emphasized.
Therefore, technology for effectively displaying an image in an electronic device may be useful.